Por Navidad
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Alguien que está a las puertas de "allá arriba" necesita la ayuda de House, ¿él le ayudará? Pero aún tiene que aprender una lección para hacerlo. Basado en "A christmas carol" de Charles Dickens
1. Un espíritu perdido

**Hola! Aquí les pongo un fic navideño que tendré que subir en tiempo récord, entre hoy 24 y mañana 25 de diciembre. Espero lograrlo :s.. tengo que!! **

**Consta de cinco capítulos. Tiene un algo de huddy, humor y algunas cosillas medias dramaticonas a lo mejor, pero que no se les dará mucho espacio, es sólo para que no sea todo ridículamente espontáneo. El género... realmente no sé, parodia y muchas cosas más.. debería existir el género "christmas" xD ok...**

**Inspiración en "A christmas carol" de Charles Dickens y a lo mejor algo de "The divine comedy" de Dante Alighieri (si los pongo en inglés es porque descubrí que, al menos el primero, tiene tres traducciones distintas)**

**ya, si me olvidé de algo, luego lo digo, porque debo seguir escribiendo... hasta el otro chap !!**

* * *

*Un espíritu perdido*

Era el veinticuatro de diciembre de algún año en la vida de doctor de Gregory House. Llegaba tradicionalmente tarde a dar ánimos a su equipo que había pasado la noche en vela buscando la enfermedad que diera con todos y cada uno de los síntomas que tenía la paciente. Lanzó el bolso sobre la mesa y gritó un "buenos días" para despertar a sus adormilados subordinados.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Taub, sarcástico.

—Sí, excelente, gracias por preguntar —contestó House, yendo a prepararse café. —¿Encontraron algo?

—Nada que cuadre con todo aún —respondió Trece, malhumorada.

—Chica, deberías tomarte una siesta para espantar ese humor —Trece estuvo apunto de levantarse —, pero no ahora, será tu premio cuando logres saber qué le pasa a la paciente.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Hablando de mal humor, ¿dónde está Foreman?

—Con ensayos clínicos —respondió la doctora.

—¿Más? —exclamó.

—Sí —afirmó ella cortante.

—Oh, bueno, no nos detendremos por él —se afirmó en la pizarra. —¿Ideas?

—Esclerosis y Huntington son algunas —contestó Kutner.

—¡Guau! Diagnósticos navideños. ¡Vamos con esas ideas esperanzadoras! ¿Les parece cáncer?

Todos se miraron hastiados.

—El silencio otorga —dijo House, escribiendo. —Pueden seguir sin mí. Acabo de recordar que no dormí bien —recoge su bolso —, voy a culpar a alguien y me largo. Si tienen dudas, no estoy disponible, molesten a Wilson o a Cuddy, hasta Foreman puede ser de fiar, no lo discriminen por ser negro —chasca la lengua y se va.

En la habitación, a los subyugados no les queda más que hacer su trabajo, aunque el café ya no les haga efecto y aunque con tanto desvelo y enojo no están muy seguros de poder trabajar bien y dar con un diagnóstico aceptable para la niña antes de llegar la noche.

Gregory House arribó al despacho de su jefa, la doctora Lisa Cuddy, después del mediodía. Ella, como siempre firmaba papeles, a la vez que también revisaba algunas cosas desde el computador.

—¿Postales navideñas? —fue el saludo del nefrólogo.

—Sí. Aún busco con desesperación la tuya —contestó sarcástica.

—Pensé que sería una estupidez decirte mentiras de manera tan descarada. Cosas como "mis mejores deseos de dicha y felicidad para esta navidad" o "que este año nuevo traiga toda la prosperidad que deseas", ya sabes, no van conmigo.

—Lo sé. Lo que no me explico es por qué estás aquí con tu mochila.

—Cosas valiosas. Ya sabes cómo andan los atracos por estos días.

Cuddy se quedó un momento en silencio. Dejó de escribir como lo había hecho en todo ese rato y le miró poco a poco, furiosa.

—¿Has dejado a tu equipo desvelado toda la noche buscando un diagnóstico y te has ido a dormir y ahora volverás a hacerlo? —gritó.

—Pueden hacerlo sin mí. Son suficientes cabezas. Y la mía no está servible por tantos alaridos.

—Ve a ayudarlos o te despido.

—Jamás lo has hecho, no lo harás ahora, menos por Navidad.

—Tú debería demostrar algo de humanidad y ayudarlos ya que no pueden irse sin haber diagnosticado a la paciente.

—Es una pena, ¿no? También es una pena que estudiando medicina piensen en navidades tranquilas y familiares.

Cuddy no rebatió eso, sólo suspiró y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —se extrañó House.

—Buscabas un argumento, lo has encontrado. Sólo que no para irte. Vuelve con ellos.

—Estás haciendo lo mismo que yo.

—Sí. Pero yo no tengo un servicio a mi cargo, ni una paciente de cinco años a las puertas de la muerte. Tengo papeleo de administradora, como sueles recalcarme tan amablemente, y eso se soluciona o en menos tiempo o se puede aplazar. Vete.

House la miró un instante, pasmado y luego respondió:

—Está bien —y salió ante la mirada extrañada de Cuddy a sus espaldas.

Y como suele pasarle a Gregory House, de que las quejas no vienen solas, ahí venían los desconsolados padres a gritarle, suplicarle, golpearle, llorarle o algo. Lo peor era que por la otra esquina se asomaba Wilson y con una pierna coja llegar a la puerta y luego a su auto y escapar de toda esta mala suerte, era como si pretendiera ganar los cien metros planos frente a Usain Bolt.

—¡House! –le gritó Wilson, trotando para alcanzarle pronto.

—Carajo —se quejó House, por lo bajo.

—House. No puedes… —comenzó Wilson, cuando le dio alcance.

—¿Dejar a mi equipo trabajando en vísperas de Navidad? —gruñó, dándose vuelta hacia él tras detenerse.

—¿Qué? —Wilson puso cara de no entender. —No. No es eso. Pero… —asimiló. —¿Te vas a ir y dejarlos solos? —gritó.

—Ay, no. Otro más —se dio vuelta para escapar, pero se encontró con los padres entre preocupados y molestos justo frente a él.

—¿Cree que es cáncer? —cuestionó el padre.

House rodó los ojos.

—Serán idiotas… —murmuró.

—¿Perdón? —chilló el hombre.

—Usted no, hombre —se volteó a cojear hacia la habitación de la paciente.

Hasta la pieza lo siguieron los padres y Wilson. Allí estaban sus tres patitos.

—¡Son idiotas! —les anunció su llegada.

—Pero tú dijiste… —comenzó a decir Kutner.

—Lo que yo haya dicho no importa. Lo que importa son las tonterías que hacen ustedes. Vuelvan a la sala y revisen bien los síntomas y alguien que se quede con la niña por si aparece uno nuevo.

—¿Y usted no se va a quedar? —preguntó la madre, más preocupada que molesta.

—¡No! —aulló House, enojado y salió.

En la habitación todos se miraron por unos momentos breves, hasta que la mujer se puso a llorar en brazos de su marido y Wilson salió corriendo tras House.

—Tú eres el idiota —le gritó, al llegar hasta él.

—¿En serio? Pues gracias por recordármelo, había olvidado anotarlo en mi agenda.

Wilson se detuvo y se agarró la cabeza y desde la distancia y antes de que cerrara la puerta le chilló:

—Si te duele la cabeza porque no sabes qué es lo que tiene la niña, deberías ir con tu equipo. ¡En tu casa sólo te volverás más idiota!

Al fin estaba fuera del alcance de todos. Ya estaba en su casa, echado en su cama, con el ambiente necesario para dormir, a ver si lograba quitarse así ese horrendo dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba desde antes de acostarse la noche anterior, hasta este momento.

Creyó haber conciliado el sueño cuando la puerta perfectamente cerrada para evitar la luz de la sala, se abrió de golpe. "Debo estar soñando", se dijo y se acurrucó por las sábanas. Pero ahora un viento helado por sus pies fue lo que lo desconcentró de su adormilado estar, haciéndole saltar y mirar quién andaba molestando: nada. Después de rezongar volvió a lo suyo, pero ni dos segundos alcanzó a estar así, cuando alguien tiró de las sábanas y se las quitó de encima.

—¿Quién, carajo, molesta? —gruñó, con los ojos cerrados, porque sentía una luz sobre ellos. —¡Apaga eso, idiota! —gritó dando un manotazo que no dio con nada. Allí ya abrió los ojos.

—Hasta que quisiste enfrentar al coco —se burló una voz femenina a los pies de su cama.

House se incorporó en la cama de un salto y vio frente a él a quien creyó: a Amber.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿No que estabas muerta?

—Lo estoy. ¿Qué no ves a través mío? —se señaló a sí misma, traslúcida.

—Estoy soñando, entonces. Échame el cubrecama encima. Un fantasma es aburrido —y se abrazó a la almohada.

—Lo siento por no ser Carmen Electra —dijo irónica.

House la ignoró. Amber enfureció.

—¡Mira, idiota! —gritó atravesándole una mano por la cabeza que hizo que House tiritara.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, incorporándose.

—¿Ves estás cadenas? —mostró las que le colgaban de los brazos y que por detrás se ataban al cuello y las piernas.

—Eres fantasma, no te deben pesar.

—Pues pesan un montón. Y me vas a ayudar a quitármelas.

House enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? Si te toco te atravieso. Es más, ¿no deberías aprovechar tu tiempo de fantasma para ir a mosquear a Wilson?

—He ahí el punto. Los desafíos para salvar tu alma son difíciles y a mi me tocó el peor.

—¿Tenías alma?

—Me prohíben decir palabras o frases soeces, así que veamos si una mirada te lo dice —y lo miró asesinamente.

—Me dice que quieres sexo.

—¡Oh! Vete a… plantar flores a tu patio —gruñó para la risa de House.

—¿De qué te ríes? Querrás tenerlas para tu tumba.

—No tendré que preocuparme de eso si estoy en el interior de ella.

Amber sonrió.

—Vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus…

—¡Oh, no! ¿En serio? ¿Soy el malo y explotador de Scrooge y recrearemos el cuento de Dickens para salvar a Inglaterra de su poco espíritu?

—Para eso se escribió. Y digamos que tú eres Inglaterra. Ahora cállate y escúchame. He venido a avisarte de la visita de tres espíritus, los de la Navidad pasada, presente y futura. Ellos se prestaron para ayudarme, por eso he tenido que esperar hasta estas fechas para obtener mi llave al Edén.

—Tú no entrarías al Edén aunque reivindicarás a seis como yo.

—Eres el sexto. Sólo que para los otros no necesitaba de espíritus tan jodi… jocosos para llevarlo acabo.

—Me halagas. ¿Y tú quieres que yo después de esto salga repartiendo galletas de jengibre y felices navidades por el mundo? Olvídalo. Vete al infierno. No es mi problema que no hayas sido mejor persona en vida.

—Fui mejor que tú.

—¿Te permiten ser soberbia?

Amber lo miró asesina y se le puso enfrente:

—¡Mira, House! ¡O me ayudas o me ayudas! Tengo un alma que salvar y no por tu incapacidad de escuchar me impedirás entrar al cielo, aunque sea al primer escalafón. El Limbo ya me tiene aburrida. En el bus hay un tipo que no para de vomitar y una niña que llora y llora. Es insoportable.

—¿Son de los pasajeros del bus?

—Ahí llegarás antes de ir a cualquier parte.

—¿Y prefieres cantar en coros celestiales?

—Se ve más alentador que arder eternamente.

House sonrió.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Amber.

—Con Wilson…

Amber, notando qué seguiría, lo interrumpió:

—Eso me lleva a mi primer punto. Una de las cosas que debes hacer es tratar mejor a Wilson.

—¿Eso te lo apuntaron o tu lo agregaste?

—Me lo apuntaron. Es tu amigo, lograste hacerlo por un tiempo, a tu manera, ahora tendrá que ser a la manera de arriba.

—"A la manera de arriba". Te has vuelto…

—¡No lo digas!

—Iba a decir, dócil. ¿Qué tal tu jefe?

Amber lo miró seria y no contestó.

—Y ahí vamos al segundo punto. Deberás volver y trabajar con tu equipo. Debes ayudarlos y tratarlos mejor.

—¿Y les doy regalos de Navidad? —preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

—Creo que la venida de los espíritus será inevitable. Tercero: la paciente y su familia. Deberás ayudarlos y no sólo resolviendo el caso.

—Si es no cobrándoles, deberías ir a asustar a Cuddy.

—Y ese es el cuarto punto —agregó Amber, ignorando lo que realmente había querido decir él con eso.

—¿Asustar a Cuddy?

—No. Simplemente "Cuddy".

—¿Debo tirármela?

—No te hagas el que no entiende.

—¿Debo besarla? ¿Darle un regalo? ¿Decirle que la amo y que no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Quién, carajo, está escribiendo este villancico de Navidad?

—No sé, pero si todo está escrito, es mi jefe. Y sólo apuntó en la hoja "Cuddy", así que pídele las explicaciones a él, yo sólo soy una mandada que quiere hacer bien su trabajo para ser ascendida.

—Genial. Con lo fácil que es sostener una conversación con un ser incorpóreo. No se vale. Él sabe telepatía, yo no. ¿A dónde vas? —gruñó al ver que Amber salía atravesando la puerta, ahora cerrada.

—Ya viene el primer espíritu —dijo desde el otro lado.

House le cargó la responsabilidad al exceso de vicodín y se echó las frazadas encima para seguir durmiendo.


	2. El espíritu con acento extranjero

***El espíritu con acento extranjero***

Cuando el sueño rem saludaba, también lo hizo una voz con una acento muy particular.

—Hola.

…sobretodo para estar en este país.

—¡Despierta!

Un acento australiano inconfundible.

—Chase, ¿eres el espíritu de la Navidad pasada? Porque no se me ocurre otra opción por la que osarías entrar a mi casa…a mi pieza.

Se asomó entre las sábanas y vio al espíritu rubio.

—Sí. Estaba dándome una siesta en la sala del personal, cuando apareció Amber en mis sueños a amenazarme con que debía desdoblarme y ayudarla si no quería acabar muerto. Aunque es como si lo estuviera.

—Ups. Chase, te engañó.

—Aún puedo volver. Así que vamos —levantó las sábanas. —Arriba, tenemos un viaje que hacer.

—Yo no… —pero el espíritu, que increíblemente podía tomar sacos mágicos, metió a House en este y se lo llevó a cuestas a pesar de sus alegatos.

Llegaron hasta un lugar en medio del desierto, con la postal de las pirámides detrás.

—Llegamos —anunció Chase, tirando el saco al suelo.

Desde el interior salió House, quejándose:

—Podrías haber sido más delicado con el aterrizaje.

—Prácticamente te secuestré, no tengo porqué serlo. Estamos en Egipto, un veinticuatro de diciembre de mil novecientos sesenta y cinco.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿El qué?

—Volver el tiempo.

—Soy el espíritu de la Navidad Pasada, estoy certificado —le indicó la credencial que le colgaba del cuello. —Sólo puedo mostrarte Navidades pasadas y por suerte no nos ven y no podrás modificar nada. Lo que es un alivio, porque de lo contrario tendría doble responsabilidad.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y qué quieres que vea, espíritu de la pasada Navidad? —dijo con voz engolada y haciendo un floritura.

—Pues, deberías aparecer por aquí corriendo. Creo que me pasé con el tiempo. ¿O me adelanté? Acerquémonos a tu improvisada casa, mientras tanto.

—No te creas tanto, australiano. Ya llegará mi hora de la venganza.

—Soy el espíritu de la Navidad pasada.

—Hasta que te saques la credencial boba, esa.

Chase lo ignoró y se asomó por la ventana a inspeccionar la casa rodante.

—Asómate —ordenó a House.

—Hey, espíritu redentor, sea más sutil con su aprendiz —indicó con ironía, pero haciendo caso.

Chase rodó los ojos.

House vio una escena de la que no sabía si sentir vergüenza o tristeza o nada: era él, llorando y abrazado a su madre.

—Va a ser Navidad, mi papá debería estar aquí —sollozaba el pequeño. —Hanson tendrá a su papá, ¿por qué yo no?

—Gregory, estás pequeño, ya lo entenderás.

House se volteó a mirar a Chase.

—¿Era necesario que viera esto y que tú estuvieras presente?

—Según Amber, sí.

—Menuda mierda. Mi mamá tenía razón, después entendería que era mejor que ese tipo no estuviera presente. Cuando por fin llegó… —se lo guardó.

—La idea es que vieras que alguna vez la Navidad significó algo para ti.

—Pues ahora recuerdo por qué preferí pintar de negro el veinticinco de diciembre.

—Mejor vamos al siguiente evento —dijo Chase, pasándole el saco por encima, aún ante la lucha de House.

Esta vez el nefrólogo de carácter singular, no cayó abruptamente, ni siquiera se movió, Chase le pasó el saco por encima y luego se lo quitó sin más.

—Esta es la Universidad de Michigan —aseveró House, cuando pudo ver el oscuro corredor apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

—Sí. Son casi las doce del veinticuatro de diciembre de mil novecientos…

—No es necesario que me recuerdes a cada rato lo viejo que soy.

—Está bien.

Unas risas evitaron el silencio. Ambos voltearon las cabezas hacia la fuente.

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a hacer esto —se quejaba una voz femenina.

—Nadie puede resistir mis encantos —contestó una masculina, ahora.

—Supongo que ese eres tú —comentó Chase con una ceja enarcada. —Y la chica es… —esperó que la tenue luz iluminara mejor sus rostros. —¿¡Cuddy!?

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto, espíritu de la Navidad pasada? Creí que tenías toda la información.

—Con el apuro sólo me dieron las indicaciones generales.

Una orden, les hizo volver a mirar a los jóvenes House y Cuddy.

—House, quita las manos de mi trasero.

—Oh, vamos, un recreo por Navidad.

—No, porque mi trasero está muy cerca del cierre de mi falda. Quita.

—Está bien —se resignó él, sacando las manos y poniendo cara de cachorro.

Cuddy lo miró con una sonrisa, se paró en puntas para, con la ayuda de sus manos que se posaron en las mejillas de él para atraerla hacia sí, besarlo; un beso corto y tierno.

—Feliz Navidad —le susurró ella, de cerca.

Cuando parecía que iba a alejarse, él le sonrió y la atrajo hacia así, para besarla, pero más apasionado.

—¿Tú y Cuddy tenían algo?

—Depende qué quieras decir por "algo" —contestó House, volteándose.

—Una relación. ¿Por qué te das la vuelta? —preguntó Chase extrañado.

—Porque ahora pasa algo.

—¿Algo? —cuestionó Chase, mirando de reojo al lugar.

—Sí, algo. Y ese algo, no puede estar en este algo, porque el algo es algo que los niños menores de edad no deberían leer, según la ley. Yo creo que es una estupidez, porque, a no ser que tengan control parental, igual pueden…

—Vamos —cortó Chase, sonrojado. — Siguiente evento —y le pasó el saco por encima.

Cuando Chase le quitó el saco, nuestro hombre pudo ver una habitación oscura, que reconoció como su departamento, allí, sentados sobre el sofá, estaban él y Wilson comiendo comida china.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —inquirió House.

—Porque es otro momento donde la Navidad fue la excusa perfecta para hacer una reunión improvisada y… reconócelo, se ven pasándola bien.

Miraron hacia los House y Wilson sentados sobre el sillón, riendo.

—No te creo —decía Wilson entre risas.

—Es verdad —intentaba convencerlo House, tratando inútilmente de ocultar la carcajada. —Pregúntale a la secretaria de Cuddy, ella se sabe todos los chismes de contabilidad y el staff de abogados.

—Eso sí lo creo, lo que no creo es que te hayas puesto sociable con ella. De hecho eso me parece… —y volvió a reír en una explosión.

—Hey, que puedo ser muy lisonjero.

Wilson lo miró un momento y se largó a reír más que antes, a carcajada limpia.

—Ok… ok… Tú ganas —aceptó entre risotadas. —Esto de los turnos en Navidad es lo mejor —comentó Wilson cuando logró calmarse un poco.

—Si tu esposa se llega a enterar de tu turno… —y House largó a reír.

Wilson se pasó el dedo por el cuello.

—Pero no me acuerdes de ella que lo voy pasando bien.

—Lo siento —carcajeó House, doblándose por la cintura de tanto reír.

House miró a Chase y dijo con cierta molestia:

—Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que la Navidad significa algo para mí?

—Esto quiere decir que puedes ser buena gente. Excepto con tu madre, que se demuestran tus sentimientos, en caso de Cuddy y de Wilson lograste hacerlos sonreír, que se sintieran bien contigo, usando la excusa de una fecha como esta.

—Ellos se sienten bien conmigo todo el año.

—Invitaste a Cuddy a meterse contigo a la facultad de medicina en Michigan, porque le escondiste un regalo en el laboratorio de química antes de que cerraran, para así llevarla. Y como en ese tiempo ella confiaba en ti… —comentó Chase como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Soy el espíritu de la Navidad Pasada —miró el reloj de arena que colgaba de un lado. —Mi hora terminó —le echó el saco encima.

—¡Oye! ¡No!

House quedó cubierto por el saco y volvió a tener un aterrizaje forzoso.

—¿Podrías tener más cuidado? —gruñó, pero cuando se quitó el saco de encima sólo eran las sábanas y no había nadie con acento extranjero.


	3. La espíritu con conciencia

**Parece que no lo lograré u.u...**

**Bueno, por si acaso... ¡¡¡FELIZ nAVIDAD!!!**

* * *

***La espíritu con conciencia***

Pero estaba Cameron o, bueno, su alma, espíritu o lo que fuera.

—¿Viniste a buscar a tu novio? Ya se fue. Parece que te olió y arrancó.

Cameron hizo una mueca de hastío.

—Parece que alguien está levantando a los muertos de sus tumbas. Soñé con Amber y ahora estoy aquí.

—Mi muerto sigue muerto —contestó House al ver que lo agregaban al paquete de "muertos".

Cameron rodó los ojos. Se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que eres un fantasma, espíritu o algo, pero que sin dudas atraviesas paredes?

La mujer miró su mano y recién ahí notó su transparencia, al ver a House del otro lado de ella.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó asustada.

—Amber no te dijo algo de "salvar su alma" —se burló.

—Sí y le ofrecí ayuda.

—Pues, me inclino ante ti, espíritu de la Navidad Presente —dijo con retintín, bajándose de la cama y haciendo una reverencia pomposa. —¿Qué me vas a enseñar?

—¿Yo? —cerró los ojos tratando de recordar.

—Bueno, sé que no es mucho lo que puedes mostrar, pero…

—¡Ya me acordé! Amber me preguntó si quería ayudar a salvar de su miseria a alguien y de paso ayudarla a ella a poder entrar al cielo. Pero nunca mencionó tu nombre.

—Y tú te ofreciste. Tan bondadosa. Pues vamos, saca a este hombre de la miseria —habló con burlería.

Cameron lo miró seria, pero lo ignoró. Movió la mano y en no más que un parpadeo House se encontró en el hospital, precisamente frente a la cama de la paciente, que dormitaba, y con sus padres y hermanos alrededor suyo.

—¿Por qué debo ver esto? Espera no me digas, "eh, House —hace una mala imitación de la voz de Cameron —, mira como esta gente, a pesar de tener a su hija prácticamente muerta, le trajeron la Navidad a su lecho, que será el que coja sus últimos suspiros si no te vas a trabajar con tu equipo.

—Me has robado las palabras de la boca —contestó Cameron, irónica.

—Pues vaya regalo de Navidad —respondió House, mordaz.

Se quedó mirando a la niña unos instantes. Cameron notó el silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ocurre algo para su diagnóstico?

Sin quitar la vista de su punto, House comentó:

—No la hemos despertado desde que llegó. A lo mejor tiene algo que decirnos.

—¿No que todo el mundo miente? —rebatió Cameron.

—¿Una niña de cinco años? —chilló House, mirándola al fin, fingiendo desesperación. —¿Y en Navidad? ¿Para qué perder la oportunidad de recibir su último obsequio? ¡Que insensible eres!

Cameron rodó los ojos y exhaló un brusco suspiro.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —gritó ella al ver que el nefrólogo se acercaba.

—¿De qué te preocupas? No nos pueden ver.

La fantasma de la Navidad Presente se abstuvo de alegar más ante ese argumento.

—¿La paciente, cuando llegó, le hicieron revisión completa?

—Soy el espíritu de la Navidad presente en este momento, no recuerdo lo que Cameron sabe.

—No me jodas, Cameron.

—Aunque pudiera. Sólo me sé el presente.

—¡Que útil eres! —se quejó. —Necesito revisarla. Necesito despertar. Creo que ya sé lo que tiene. ¡Tienes que dejarme despertar!

—Lo siento, no puedo. Tu lección acaba con el fantasma de la Navidad Futura. No puedo dejarte despertar.

—Entonces dame pronto mis lecciones, porque necesito despertar si quieres una Navidad feliz para ella o al menos una Navidad más y no la última.

—Es que no es tu único desafío.

—Lo sé. Por eso vamos.

—Está bien. ¿Prefieres que hagamos el camino corto?

Salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho de Cuddy. Al entrar la encontraron hablando por teléfono, un poco incómoda.

—Lo siento, mamá, no puedo ir a verte. Sí. Un médico. No, no voy a salir con él, es que no ha hecho su trabajo y debo quedarme en Nueva Jersey por si se le ocurre algún procedimiento temerario y deba contratarle un abogado. Sí, ese mismo. Sí. ¡No! Ya mamá, debo acabar un papeleo, cuando llegue a casa te llamo, si es que no colapsan las líneas. Sí. Sí. Adiós.

Colgó y volvió a su computadora a registrar los datos de una hoja, mientras rezongaba en un mascullo:

—No saldría con House ni aunque así tuviera un mes libre. Con tantos problemas que me da. Que las quejas de los pacientes, que la de los familiares, que las del equipo, que las de las enfermeras… —dio un bufido y agarró un lápiz con brusquedad para hacer una nota.

—¿Deberías hacer tu trabajo, no crees? —sugirió Cameron.

—¿Y así hacerle gastar en abogados? ¿Quieres destrozarle el colon?

—Y deberías ser más amable con tus pacientes.

—Sí, y así omitirían una serie de datos con los que a ella le explotaría el hígado, porque el paciente moriría.

—Y con tu equipo.

—Y con las enfermeras —Cameron lo miró desorientada. —¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir? Oh, bueno. Después yo te diría que son subordinados y tienen que hacer su trabajo.

—Como tú. Sólo que te cuesta demasiado pedir las cosas por favor y dar las gracias.

—Oh, gracias Cameron, ¡perdón!, espíritu de la Navidad Presente, gracias por mostrarme cuán desgraciada le hago la vida a mi jefa. Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que mis modales lograran algo.

El teléfono no permitió que Cameron le diera más que una mirada asesina.

—Diga. ¡Ah! Hola. No, no puedo. No, dejémoslo para otro día. Sí, lo sé, pero estoy cansada. Mira, si es por el dinero… —Cuddy se alejó el teléfono de la oreja y lo quedó mirando. —Bah. Que sensible —lo dejó en su lugar y volvió a lo suyo. —Vísperas de Navidad, el día indicado para darte cuenta que te has casado con el trabajo, Lisa.

—Vamos —dijo Cameron, andando hacia la salida.

—Cosa uno, ¿habla sola? Cosa dos, dime que le jodí una cita —suplicó House como si la respuesta afirmativa significaba ganar el juego, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos para subir por el elevador.

—La cosa uno, todos lo hacemos. La cosa dos, ¿te haría feliz si fuera así? —preguntó ella, de modo que se entendía que la respuesta afirmativa sería tomada como si fuera un maldito idiota.

House miró el suelo. No respondió. Encontró una excusa en el ascensor al que subían.

—¿Por qué vamos por el elevador?

—Porque no sé flotar, sólo atravieso paredes.

Al ver el número en rojo en el ascensor, atravesaron la puerta y se dirigieron al despacho de House. Allí estaba el equipo intentando resolver el caso.

—Acabo de recordar haberles dicho que uno se quedara con la paciente por si surgía un nuevo síntoma —comentó House a Cameron.

—¿Y para qué te iban a hacer caso? Las enfermeras se pueden hacer cargo de llamarlos y advertir algún síntoma. Además debían trabajar juntos, debido a que su jefe se fue.

—¡Que jefe más desconsiderado! —saltó con sarcasmo.

—Necesitamos a House —comentó Kutner, estrellando la cabeza contra el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

Los dos traslúcidos pusieron atención.

—¿Para qué? Para que nos mande al diablo —sugirió Trece con ironía.

—Para que nos ayude.

—¡Hey! Estoy aquí —decía House, para la risa de Cameron.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —le dijo ella.

—Pero van a pasar por alto…

—Ahora que la viste te diste cuenta de algo que te intrigó. Mala suerte. Debes acabar tu sueño.

House propinó un quejido.

—Deberíamos revisar nosotros mismos a la paciente —sugirió Taub.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kutner.

—En urgencias se les pudo haber pasado algo, incluso puede que no la hayan revisado. Los padres…

—Yo voy —resolvió Trece poniéndose de pie y saliendo.

—Parece que pueden pensar lo mismo que tú —comentó Cameron, insidiosa.

—Pero sus procesos mentales son más lentos —se defendió él.

—Tenía planes, está cabreada, por eso hace todo de modo que parezca más rápido —habló Taub.

—Pero es mejor así. Quiero poder, al menos, bajar a tomar algo con Cameron y Chase o con quien esté de turno —se confesó Kutner.

—Bueno, yo no quiero dejar a mi esposa con la cena hecha. Sigamos viendo esto —sugirió Taub, tomando el rotulador.

—Ahora espero un comentario como "¿Así de malo soy?" —Cameron hizo una mala imitación de la voz de House.

—Jamás lograrás articular mi sexy voz.

La doctora hizo una mueca.

—Vamos —ordenó ella.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó él, siguiéndola.

—Nos falta tu último desafío. Y ojalá lo hagas para que Amber logre salvarse. Deberías hacerlo por Wilson que te aguanta tanto.

—No tengo la culpa de que ella…

—Eres insensible, ignorante de inteligencia emocional y un necesitado, ¿te gusta eso?

House la miró quisquilloso.

—¿Tú has dicho eso? —le preguntó.

Cameron se agarró la cabeza.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber ella.

House rodó los ojos.

—Amber —gritó —, no juegues sucio o te acusaré con tu jefe. Ah, qué digo, ya lo debe saber.

Cameron lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Ya estamos donde Wilson —dijo ella cuando llegaron a una sala del ala de oncología adornada de forma navideña y con los oncólogos ayudando, entre ellos Wilson.

—Alcánzame la bota de Andy Segal, por favor, McCanne —pidió Wilson, desde una escalera, y con un gorrito de santa puesto.

—¿Por esto Wilson no llegó al póker?

—Hay alguna gente que tiene corazón —comentó Cameron con intención.

—Hey, eso va por mi.

—Oh, no —ironizó ella.

—¿Compraste la torta para diabéticos? —preguntó McCanne.

—Para diabéticos y para no diabéticos —contestó Wilson, bajando de la escalera.

—Excelente.

House se volteó hacia Cameron.

—¿Qué debo aprender aquí? ¿Que debo comprar de todo para todos?

—¿Qué no ves? Wilson sacrifica su tiempo por otros, pudiendo irse a su casa y ser un ermitaño como tú y echarse a tomar, pero prefiere acompañar a los niños y darles un momento de felicidad.

—Sí, que bueno es Wilson. Lo hace porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

—Necesitas un medicamento más fuerte, ¿no? —dijo Cameron resignada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó House, al notar que todo parecía derretirse y dejar sólo oscuridad.

—No alcancé a mostrarte la ignorancia y la necesidad.

—Bah. Creía que aquí ya me la habías mostrado.

—Me debo ir —fue lo último que dijo la fantasma de la Navidad Presente antes de desaparecer.


	4. Un espíritu misterioso

**Quedó más cortito....**

**Y no lo logré... el último chap lo cuelgo mañana, lo siento...**

* * *

***El espíritu misterioso***

House pensaba que si realmente fuera el señor Scrooge, debería ponerse a canturrear para pasar el susto de estar en un espacio oscuro. Pero era él, House, no podía rebajarse a eso. Se volteó para dirigirse a un punto oscuro de la nada negra, pero chocó con algo duro, pero sólo veía oscuridad. De pronto, un enorme filo apareció y quedó metido entre sus piernas y eso sí logró asustarlo.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Extinguirás mi humanidad! —gritó, bajando las manos y dando con el palo que sostenía el filo.

Sin darse cuenta, toda esa negrura comenzó a disiparse hasta dar paso a un cementerio neblinoso. Unas enormes tumbas y mausoleos se alzaban dando la bienvenida. Por primera vez en todo el rato House tenía experiencias térmicas, en especial cuando vio al espécimen delante de él, cuyo rostro no se veía, tapado por una capucha y como alzaba su hoz a su altura, quitándola del peligroso lugar para House.

—Creo que me he destapado en mi cama —comentó.

La parca era muda, nada más se limitó a señalarle el camino con su hoz sostenida por su mano negra… Ahí House comenzó a sospechar de la autenticidad de la "parca".

El fantasma de la Navidad futura comenzó a desplazarse hacia el interior del cementerio. Entre tumbas de los más diversos tipos y gustos. Avanzó y avanzó hasta casi terminar el "barrio alto" del cementerio, allí volteó hacia su atemorizada víctima… que no estaba por ninguna parte.

Como era muda, no tenía modo de gritar, y enfurecida buscó a House hasta encontrarlo frente a una tumba rebosada hasta las bases de flores. Lo tocó con la punto de su hoz en el hombro y House se volteó.

—Sin cuchillazos por la espalda —se quejó el nefrólogo aleccionado. —La tumba de Wilson, parece tumba de chica.

La parca no respondió y sólo le empujó con el palo de su hoz por la espalda.

—Hey. Cuidado.

El espíritu ni se inmutó y así se llevó a House, a través del cementerio, por sus barrios alto, medio y bajo, hasta llegar al más bajo, el de las fosas comunes. Pero House no pudo dejar de entretenerlo por el camino:

—¿Y cómo es la vida de la muerte? —House se quedó pensando lo que había dicho un momento y rió a carcajadas de su propio chiste. —¿Oíste lo que dije? ¡Ja, ja! —se volteó lo que pudo a mirarla. —Que poco sentido del humor tienes. Pero, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿Matas mucha gente? ¿Te satisface? Yo vivo luchando contra ti y pocas veces me has ganado. Soy tu mejor retador, lo sé.

La parca el dio un espolonazo más fuerte con el palo de la hoz, haciendo que House caminara más rápido y se callara un momento, pero sólo un momento.

—¿Y tienes hijos? ¿Muertecitas pequeñas matando gente? Bueno, no creo, tú das muerte, no vida. Tengo que hablar de eso con el que te da trabajo, sí porque mientras haya vida, habrá muerte, ¿no? —volvió a intentar mirarla. —¿Sabes? Es aburrido hablar sin que te respondan. Pero también me aburro si no hablo. Escuchar mi voz me tranquiliza, ¿sabes? Sí, porque de lo contrario me pondría histérico como mi jefa, por no poder despertar e ir a tratar a mi paciente de una vez. ¿Podríamos acabar con esto de una vez, señora parca?

Ya iban por el "barrio bajo" y ninguna respuesta.

—Ah. Creo que entiendo. Quieres que te hable de mis desafíos. Bueno, mira, pienso solucionarlos así: el de la paciente, cuando me despierte, voy corriendo, metafóricamente, compruebo mi diagnóstico y la trato, les deseo una feliz navidad a su familia y todos felices comemos perdices. El de Wilson, pues voy a decirle que vayamos a comer con sus peladitos, creo que me los puedo aguantar por el almuerzo. Con mi equipo, fácil, el caso resuelto, hagan lo que quieran, yo medico a la paciente y somos felices, porque hago su trabajo. Y lo de Cuddy, pues… creo que no se me ocurre nada mejor que ir hasta su casa y ofrecerme de cena de Navidad.

—¡Oh, ya, basta de tus estupideces! —gritó una voz muy masculina.

House se volteó y vio que el espíritu más perverso se quitaba la capucha y resultaba ser Foreman.

—Ahora entiendo por qué todo está tan negro —comentó House.

—Esto es una estupidez. Convencerte a ti de que hagas algo por alguien desinteresadamente mostrándote que por imbécil te enterrarán en un fosa común, no tiene mucho sentido.

—La verdad es que no. Este bello cuerpo mío le dará glamur a la fosa. Por lo demás, no me enteraré de lo que hagan con mi cuerpo después de muerto, así que poco me preocupa.

—No se trata de eso, House. Se trata de gente que necesita un gesto amable por tu parte y de que Amber nos amenaza de manera perversa para cumplir su objetivo.

—Era su esencia la maldita y nos quiere cargar el muerto de su culpabilidad a nosotros. Deberíamos volvernos contra ella. ¡Únete a la lucha, Foreman!

—¿Y perder mi esencia de llevarte la contraria? Olvídalo.

—Sí. Claro. Mira. Tengo una idea. Para que tú no pierdas tu alma, yo haré caso cuando vuelva, me comportaré como Cameron… No, pero algo así. En fin. Lo haré que me salga de algún resquicio del alma que me pueda quedar, pero… —y ahora bajó la voz —sólo por Navidad. Pero que ella no se entere.

—Pero debes firmar un contrato —destacó Foreman, agitándole el papel en la nariz.

House se quedó pensando un segundo.

—¡Ya sé! Eres la muerte. Vuelve a disfrazarte y agrega la clausula que diga que sólo es por Navidad. Dime que no nos beneficia a todos.

—Pero…

—No te verás comprometido, porque serás La Parca y no Foreman.

Foreman asintió con la cabeza, pareciéndole propio y actuaron según lo acordado.

Al agregar la clausula, House firmó el contrato tras echarle una leída rápida para asegurarse que no quedaba condenado a ser el esclavo de Amber o Wilson o nada por el estilo.

Apenas acabó con la última línea de su pacto de un día, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas… House luchaba entremedio de las sábanas, por salir de la prisión que habían formado entorno a él. Cuando lo logró, sintió sudor frío recorrer su espalda: lo había logrado, al fin había despertado encerrado en su pieza oscura para poder dormir.


	5. Horas de espíritu

**¡¡¡Lo siento!!! Olvidé que tenía el cumple de mi mamá post Navidad y me sería imposible entrar y luego el calor que me tomó la cabeza TT merezco el infierno!! ;o;**

**Me quedó trágico por el caso este chap, pero espero que se pueda pasar... u_u'**

**Y, bueno, espero que haya esperanza aún TT... (malditos spoilers ¬¬)**

* * *

*Horas de espíritu*

Cuando se vio despierto y vivo, House hizo todo lo posible por llegar lo más rápido que le permitían sus condiciones naturales al hospital.

Una vez allí, se dirigió hasta su oficina a ver a su equipo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, para la sorpresa de todos. —¿Qué? ¿Les parece raro encontrar gente amable?

—No —aseguró Trece, bostezando —, es raro que tú saludes así.

—Sí. Bueno. Me alegra sorprenderlos. ¿Qué me cuentan de la paciente?

—Pubertad precoz; vello púbico, axilar, ya menstrua… —respondió Taub.

—Los síntomas de pérdida la trajeron hasta aquí. Los padres, según ellos, no quisieron creer que fuera eso, yo pienso que nos ocultaron la información —declaró Kutner.

—O que les avergonzó, porque no toda la gente estudia medicina —terció House —, para el caso es lo mismo. ¿Averiguaron si es un factor genético o ambiental?

—Genético —dijo Kutner.

—Ambiental —aseveró Trece.

Ambos se miraron.

—Pero si las pruebas… —comenzó a alegar Trece.

—Esperen —interrumpió House —, creo que aún tengo algo de sueño. Kutner, ¿dijiste síntomas de pérdida?

—Sí, estaba embarazada.

House abrió la boca, preguntándose cómo pudo haber ignorado esa información en el primer momento que se le había dicho.

—¿Abortó? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Trece, desorientada.

—Y sí, no la hemos hecho abortar, porque es tan normal que las niñas de cinco años se embaracen —contestó Taub creyéndose adelantar a la respuesta de House.

—Lo raro no es que se embaracen si ya les ha llegado la menstruación, violadores andan disfrazados de profesores o de tíos del bus escolar. Vayan a… —House apretó los ojos —Lo haré yo —salió.

El equipo salió tras él, despertándose de una vez.

—¡House! —gritó Trece. —Yo iré.

—¡Y yo! —se sumó Kutner.

—No, usted vayan a dormir.

—Queremos ayudar, más ahora que pareces más amable —se atrevió a decir Kutner.

—¿Aún cuando tengan esas ojeras horribles? ¿Basta con que sea amable para que deseen trabajar? —se extrañó House.

—Aha —afirmó Kutner, mientras Trece asentía.

House miró a Taub.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó.

—Si fuera el padre, después de matar al idiota que tocó a mi hija, mataría al doctor que no se preocupó.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Alguien duda que haya sido de una violación?

—Dudo que haya sido consentido, o que al menos supiera qué se le estaba haciendo —aseguró Trece, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Está bien. Taub, tú vas con Trece al colegio. Kutner, tú y yo vamos a hablar con los padres. Pero antes tomaremos una muestra para el ADN de ese feto.

Ya en la habitación de la paciente, Kutner se llevó a los padres para hablar con ellos, mientras House despertaba a la niña para lograr sacarle alguna información útil.

—Hola —le dijo a la niñita cuando abrió los ojos.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tina Cratchit.

—Tina, ¿tú sabes lo que tienes? —inquirió con cuidado.

—No —respondió poniendo cara de preocupación. —¿Qué tengo, doctor? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy casi seguro, pero necesito preguntarte unas cosas para así poder curarte.

—Sí, doctor. Cúreme pronto por favor. Mi pancita crece y crece y tengo miedo de que explote —contó ella con inocencia.

—Tu pancita no está tan grande.

—Pero no era así —se quejó ella.

—Y ¿desde cuándo se puso así?

—No lo sé, pero hace días que no me puedo poner mi falda favorita.

—Hace días estás aquí.

—Quiero a mi mamá.

—La traeré, pero dime algo más, ¿hay alguien que te haya hecho daño? —¿Cómo especificar eso de forma poco agresiva? —¿Alguien que te haya sacado sangre?

—No puedo decirle, el tío Samy me dijo que no le dijera a nadie —confesó la chiquita escondiéndose bajo las sábanas y colocándose a llorar. —¡Quiero a mi mamá!

House sonrió, tenía su respuesta. Se levantó, tocó el hombro oculto de la pequeña y la tranquilizó diciéndole:

—Traeré a tu mamá.

Al salir se encontró con Kutner pegado al cristal.

—¿Tú…? —logró articular, aún anonadado.

—¿Dónde están los padres?

—Aquí estamos —dijeron asomándose y acercándose.

—¿Quién es el tío Samy?

—El chofer del bus escolar, es muy amable —contestó la madre. —¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber al ver la expresión de House.

—Llama a Taub, dile que hay un chofer de bus escolar en el blanco, el tío Samy.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —insistió la madre, mientras Kutner se iba.

—Sabían que su hija estaba embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Los doctores nos dijeron hace un rato —dijo la madre que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Cuando se puso a llorar, su esposo la abrazó.

—¿Es que Sam…? —él esperaba que House acabara la frase.

—Eso sospechamos. Necesito que firmen una autorización para provocarle un aborto.

Ambos padres se pusieron a llorar desconsoladamente. House hizo esfuerzos por cumplir su trato.

—Oigan —habló con suavidad —, sé que debe ser duro para ustedes, pero su hija necesita que firmen para mejorarse, luego averiguaremos qué ocasionó el exceso de hormonas y lo revertiremos como sea.

—¿Y si el aborto la mata? —preguntó la madre.

—El aborto hará menos daño que si tiene al bebé.

—Hace años, en Perú, hubo una niña con la edad de nuestra hija que…

—Aquí el aborto es legal y son los dos mil. Su hija a esta edad, por más que le gusten sus muñecas, no puede jugar con una de verdad. Si nace tendrían ustedes que cuidarla y criarla, se culparán y llorarán todos los días y el día que su hija lo descubra, ¿cómo creen que reaccionará? No sé si serán sus convicciones religiosas o qué, pero si quieren a su hija feliz y por muchos años más necesita la cirugía. Podrán decirle que se operó de apendicitis si quieren, pero si hacen que tenga al niño sucederá una de estas dos cosas: o morirá o vivirá, pero si vive es seguro que le mentirán, dirán que es su hermanito y ella lo creerá, pero sus compañeras la molestarán porque notarán que es diferente a ellas, ¿quieren eso para su hija? Y luego lo descubrirá y…

Ambos padres miraban abrazados a través del cristal a su niña. House los observa y da un suspiro.

—Su hija quería verla. Supongo que necesita de usted aún —le dijo House a la mujer, posando una mano en su brazo.

Ella se echó a llorar en brazos del médico. Este respiró hondo, para lograr llevar su mano a su espalda y darle unas palmaditas.

—Regálele su niñez —pidió House, casi sin pensarlo, porque estaba ocupado recordando su propia infancia en aquella memoria que le mostró el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada.

La mujer se asomó de entre los brazos de House a mirar a su marido, él asintió secándose las lágrimas. Ella cogió el formulario y lo firmó.

—Si necesitan ayuda legal… traeré a alguien quién pueda ayudarles y guiarles.

—Gracias —suspiró ella.

—Es muy amable de su parte —asintió él.

—De nada. Su hija querrá verlos —y se marchó.

O había algo que le estaba obligando a actuar así o es lo que realmente sentía. No quería pensarlo, si lo hacía tendría que aceptar que había consciencia o emociones de por medio y no quería darle la razón a nada, simplemente actuaba.

Llegó a la clínica para hablar con Brenda.

—¿Te tocó hacer turno? —le preguntó apenas la vio.

—Sí, responsabilidades que cumplir, no sé si las conoces —contestó a la defensiva.

House la ignoró, ya que de lo contrario acabaría destrozando su contrato.

—Necesito un quirófano para ahora, para una niña con un tumor estomacal, por favor

Brenda lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

—Oh, bueno, tumor estomacal es una mentira horrible, pero no es para poner esa cara, mujer —se excusó House.

—No, no es eso. ¿Has dicho "por favor"?

—¿Es que nadie tiene modales por estos lados?

—Parecen que los milagros de Navidad existen. Tu quirófano estará lo antes posible.

—Gracias.

Brenda volvió a mirarlo con estupefacción. House comenzó a fastidiarse.

—Las gracias sí las he dado de vez en cuando —aclaró. —Necesito que me hagas otro favor, Brenda.

La enfermera acrecentó las facciones de completa anonadada.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —preguntó House, un poquito hastiado, pero sin ser un gruñón.

—Te has molestado en decir mi nombre y no hay registro de sarcasmo en mi marcador.

House dio un bufido.

—Quiero que ayudes a orientar a la niña y a la familia en todo lo posible y que consigas un abogado del hospital para que les ayude.

—¿Tú…? —comenzó a preguntar Brenda con cara de intentar comprender la actitud de House, pero rindiéndose. —¿Por qué no hablas con Cuddy?

—Ella… te hará más caso a ti.

—Está en su despacho.

—Tengo que hacer. ¿Me harás ese favor?

—Así como me lo pides, claro.

—Gracias.

Al salir se encontró con Kutner.

—Ya les avisé. Haré el ADN.

—Tú vete a dormir, de fiesta… lo que quieras, pero ve a pasarlo bien.

—Pero el caso…

—Yo puedo acabar con lo que queda. Cuando vuelvan Trece y Taub también los echaré a casa. Tómense el día de mañana, no sé, pero no trabajen tanto.

Y tras decir esto, lo dejó en medio del pasillo lleno de preguntas.

Andando, llegó a la sala de oncología donde Wilson organizaba la fiesta de Navidad para los pequeños con cáncer. A esas alturas ya habían comenzado. Notó que el Santa con panza falsa era Wilson, cosa que le produjo risa. Cogió un gorro con cuernos de alce y una nariz de payaso y se dirigió, para la preocupación de Wilson, a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió el oncólogo, disimuladamente.

—Acompañando a mí amigo en sus actividades, no perjudicándolo con mi carácter.

—¿Con quién has hablado?

—Con tu ex novia.

Wilson lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Has soñado con Amber?

—Pesadilla surrealista sería el término más concreto. Tiene un gran poder de persuasión —comentó, fingiendo temblar.

—Pues yo he soñado con Cuddy.

House lo miró un segundo.

—No. Sólo quieres hacerme enfadar, pero no lo lograrás, estoy contagiado del espíritu navideño.

—House, cállate, que me harás tener pesadillas.

—¿Eres Rodolfo? —preguntó un niñito, que se había acercado a House.

—Sí. El reno. Vengo a ayudar a Santa con los regalos, ¿ves que él no podía traerlos solo?

—¿Y por qué pareces humano?

—Es que soy un reno mágico, por eso soy un reno de Santa. Me puedo transformar de hombre a reno y de reno a hombre.

—¡Guo! —exclamó el niño de no más de cuatro años. —Yo quiero ser un reno de Santa. Santa —ahora se dirigió a Wilson —¿puedo ser uno de tus renos?

Wilson no sabía qué responder, aún estaba en shock por la amabilidad de House para con el retoño.

—Oh… Veremos.

—¿Veremos? Serás un reno de Santa, sólo que debes esperar crecer un poco para ser fuerte y poder tirar el trineo —se entrometió House.

—Yo no quiero tirar del trineo, yo quiero transformarme.

—Oh… —House buscó una mentira diplomática. —Pero sólo los renos que tiran del trineo de Santa pueden transformarse.

—Oh —se entristeció el niño. —Bueno, entonces quiero seguir siendo astronauta —y se fue fingiendo pilotear una nave.

Wilson miró a House aún sin creérselo.

—¿De qué va esto? —le preguntó.

—De Rodolfo el reno —contestó él.

—Pero…

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —consultó amable. —Porque si te molesto me voy.

—No… —contestó Wilson, que de la estupefacción se estaba quedando sin palabras. —Está bien.

Cuando Trece y Taub llegaron hasta allá para darle la información recopilada, omitiendo todo tipo de comentarios ante la escena, House los envió a hablar con Brenda y que él luego se las arreglaría junto a ella, que ellos no osaran desobedecerle la orden de que fueran a sus casa a hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

Llegó la hora de repartir los regalos, mucho antes de las doce, dado que los pequeños debían ir a dormir, sin ningún apuro ni traspié. Entonces a House le llegó la hora de escapar del interrogatorio de Wilson que nunca vino y dirigirse al laboratorio donde ya tenía todo para averiguar lo que necesitaba.

Estaba con las pruebas que le dirían si el desorden hormonal en la niña era genético o ambiental, cuando llegó Cuddy.

Él la observó controlando algo parecido a la emoción golpeando su pecho. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa suave.

—Wilson, Brenda, tu equipo, la paciente y sus familiares, eso sin contar los niños de oncología. Creo que alguien le remordió demasiado la conciencia por marcharse.

—Me pregunto si habrás tenido algo que ver.

Cuddy lo escudriñó un momento analizando el contenido de esa frase. Prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo va lo de tu paciente? —preguntó, señalando los análisis llevados a cabo.

House la miró sorprendido, tristemente, pero prefirió seguir esa corriente dado que él no podría hacer lo que esa vocecita gritaba en su cabeza, no se atrevería.

—Si es ambiental, la trato; si es genético será tu paciente.

—Siempre dices que no soy más que una administradora, por qué la derivarías conmigo y no con otro de los endocrinólogos que…

—Porque no confío en ellos.

Ambos se quedaron pensando esas palabras.

—Es una paciente delicada, tú eres delicada, o sea —trató de corregirse —, tú tienes ese sentimiento maternal con el que se sentirá más cómoda. Confío en que podrás orientarla y ayudarla. Eh… ¿Brenda te dijo?

—Sí. Desde el veintiséis tendrás a nuestro mejor abogado trabajando por tu pequeña regalona.

—No lograrás fastidiarme hoy —contestó House, observando a través de uno de los microscopios. —Es tu paciente —declaró. —Lo más probable es que sea la tiroides…

—¿Quién es la endocrinóloga?

—Perdón, jefa —se disculpó con un tono juguetón. —Eh… ¿Tenías algo que hacer esta noche?

—Juntarme con mi hermana y preparar una sorpresa que le daríamos a mamá. Pero mi hermana se molestó, porque no podría ir…

—Por mi culpa —terció House, cabizbajo.

Cuddy lo miró extrañada.

—No. Sólo hacías tu trabajo. Somos médicos, no sabemos cuándo quedaremos libres de nuestras responsabilidades.

—Pero si yo hiciera lo que debo, acabaría antes y tú… Y tú no deberías permitir que yo hiciera todo lo que se me viene en gana.

Cuddy dio un suspiro y se levantó. House la observó como si hubiera perdido la oportunidad de concretar su contrato, más sumando que ya faltaba poco para las doce.

—Cuddy…

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella, volteándose con ansiedad.

—¿Fuiste a ver a la paciente?

—Sí, ya fui —contestó, bajando la mirada. Pensó un momento en que House no se armaría de valor jamás, así que optó por hacerlo ella. —Tú eres el que no se permite hacer todo lo que se le viene en gana, no me eches la culpa de eso.

Con eso obtuvo la verdad que necesitaba, abofeteándole para darse cuenta de todo, para asumirlo todo, si no quería seguir perdiendo algo aún más importante que el sarcasmo por un día, debía hacer algo.

House tocó su rostro con delicadeza, ella se dejó querer hasta que no pudo más que abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios por el temor a que eso no fuera a lo que él quisiera, pero ese fue el preciso momento que él aprovechó para dejar aflorar sus sentimientos, para hacer de una vez todo aquello que se le venía en gana;

La cogió por la nuca, enredando sus manos en su cabello rizado, la acercaba lentamente debido al nerviosismo que le embargó en ese momento. Había deseo escondido en temblores, en indecisiones, en los primeros roces de reconocimiento en los labios del otro. Ya desesperada, Cuddy cogió la cabeza de House logrando la fusión perfecta de sus labios.

Un beso sediento, lleno de recuerdos, de olvidos, de momentos en sepia y en blanco y negro y también de instantes en rojo, pero nada actual, nada que les hiciera prescindir de de aquello, todo lo que lograban traer a sus mentes les hacía aferrarse más aún a ellos. Las espaldas no eran suficiente playa para este par de náufragos que no hallaban la manera de sentirse a salvo del otro, porque sólo juntos podían estarlo y no querían entenderlo sólo mordisqueando la orilla.

Cuddy se separó de él para tomar aire, él volvía a atraerla hacia sí, pero ella se resistió.

—Ya no tengo veintiún años —se excusó, aún abrazada por él.

—¿Y qué? —dijo él respirando violentamente sobre ella. —Es mejor, tengo dos por una —y rió.

Ella le golpeó en el pecho ante su juego.

—¿Te pasó algo, House? —le preguntó Cuddy, tras un momento de silencio.

—No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por… —Cuddy agitó la cabeza para convencerse de no hablar —Nada.

—Ya… —murmuró House. Justo en ese instante sonó el pito que anuncia las doce en todos los relojes digitales. —Feliz…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase por el beso poco delicado que le regaló Cuddy.

—Feliz Navidad —le deseó ella sonriente. —Lo siento —se disculpó al ver que le había hecho daño en el labio, con su dedo pulgar y saliva intentó hacer algo.

—No te perdonaré que me hayas interrumpido —jugó él al ofendido.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

House la soltó y se acercó a los matraces, cogió uno y se lo entregó: contenía un líquido azul dentro.

—¿Qué es? ¿Viagra líquido? —preguntó ella, mofándose.

—No —respondió él quien revisaba en unos cajones. —Es un distractor para lograr envolver mi regalo sin que te dieras cuenta.

—¿Me tienes un regalo?

—No —musitó sarcástico. —Te tengo un regalo.

Cuddy enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él.

—Toma —le dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Cuddy asió el paquete y lo abrió, aún sorprendida. Sonrió al ver lo que contenía el envoltorio: una pluma cromada con su nombre grabado.

—Esta es la pluma que te tiré por la cabeza cuando te dije que no te quería ver más —comentó ella.

—Sí, me hubieses tirado tu cuaderno, pero te habrías quedado sin tarea ni estudios.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un instante no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer, hasta que se largaron a reír.

—Si no vas a casa de tu madre —comenzó a hablar House, con cuidado y más calmado —podrías ir a la mía. Los dos estamos solos y…

—Eso no terminará bien.

—¡Deja de verme con el peor ser que se cruzó en tu vida! —gritó para la estupefacción de Cuddy y hasta para la suya. —Lo siento.

Cuddy respiró hondo y le miró con ojos brillantes:

—Yo lo siento. Mañana tengo una paciente que ver temprano, pero si aún quieres…

—Sí, quiero —la cortó él.

Cuddy le sonrió y le cogió la mano que él apretó, saliendo de aquel laboratorio que les hizo recordar algún viejo laboratorio de química de la universidad que les unió para siempre.

_Y en el Limbo…_

—¿Entonces, puedo entrar? —preguntaba Amber a un ángel que custodiaba una puerta dorada.

El ángel se despejó la garganta y declaró:

—Según el informe que hemos elaborado con el Señor, pues… lo veo difícil Amber Volakis: amenazaste a tres humanos, obligándoles a desdoblarse para conseguir tu objetivo, pues de lo contrario no dejarías a sus almas volver a sus cuerpos. Interferiste en los pensamientos y palabras de una de ellas, de la que hiciste pasar por fantasma de la Navidad Presente. Dijiste algunas palabras indecorosas, padeciste de ira y otros pecados capitales.

—Pero, señor, es todo en mi afán de entrar al cielo. Yo haría lo que fuera por ello.

—No lo dudo. Pero aquí debes jugar limpio.

—Pero por jugar limpio mandaste a un tipo con silla de ruedas al infierno, el pobre no tenía ni cómo moverse para lograr hacer algo por alguien. Redime tu error, oh, señor, conmigo, te lo suplico.

La mano de Dios que la juzgaba la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo saber que esa súplica es de verdad si ya eres sólo espíritu?

—Pregunta filosófica. Pero piense: si me manda al infierno puede cometer otro error, en cambio, si me envía al cielo hará a un alma feliz, hará la caridad, practicará lo que predica. Mire, conseguí que House revelara sus sentimientos más ocultos, que se comportara más que como gente con Wilson y con los intereses de Wilson; logré que fuera persona con la paciente y con la familia, se preocupó por hacer que alguien le consiguiera un abogado para aclarar los hechos por los que pasó esa pobre niña; y si su equipo no se fue antes es porque ellos quisieron quedarse, pero él fue quién se quedó haciendo el trabajo hasta tarde. Y no me venga que la recompensa de eso se la dio el jefe llevando a Cuddy hasta el laboratorio, porque eso no se hubiera dado si House no se comportaba como se comportó y Brenda y todos no le hubieran contado a ella. Así que…

San Pedro tecleó algo en su computadora y la miró.

—Dios dice que aún con tu semi-agresividad pacífica, te dejará entrar, como regalo de Navidad. Y porque un tal James Wilson recordó tu alma y está rezando por ella.

—¿En serio él…?

El ángel ya había abierto el candado.

—¿Vas a entrar o no?

—Claro —asintió corriendo hacia la entrada.

El alado cerró.

—¿No vas a irte más allá?

—No —suspiró Amber. —Quiero esperar a James aquí y enterarme apenas llegue. Pero ya estoy dentro del cielo —y sonrió satisfecha.

El ángel rodó los ojos sonriendo y volvió a su posición, mientras en su ordenador cambiaba a Gregory House de la lista negro profundo al marengo.

***FIN***


End file.
